In the semiconductor industry, DRAMs are among the most important integrated circuits and the source of continuing research and development. There is a continuing effort to increase their storage capacity, improve writing and reading speed, and decrease device dimensions. A DRAM cell generally includes a transistor and a capacitor operated by the transistor. Conventionally, DRAM cell designs can be divided into three types, namely planar, stacked-capacitor and trench. In the planar design, the transistor and capacitor of a cell are produced as planar components. In the stacked-capacitor design, the capacitor of a cell is disposed above the transistor. In the trench design, the transistor is disposed on the surface of a substrate, and the capacitor is disposed in a trench formed in the substrate.
The process of forming a trench, however, requires an accurate alignment of mask work. For deep sub-micron semiconductor devices, a deep trench may have a length-to-diameter aspect ratio of 40:1. Typically, capacitors are formed in the deep and narrow trenches by depositing a dielectric layer on the trench walls and filling the trench with a doped polysilicon layer. As the aspect ratio becomes higher, for example, exceeds 20:1, the trench becomes more difficult to fill.